


Touch Craving

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [26]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Nagisa play games to drive each other wild, but not always in the nicest of ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Craving

Nagisa was a textbook example of an extrovert - endlessly sociable and chipper, he could talk for hours without end or exhaustion and Rin could never understand how. But if there was one thing he did know, it was how to shut him up.

Pressing him against the wall of the empty clubroom, Rin covered his mouth with his own, open and eager. Pressing his tongue between his lips to swirl into his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny he could reach in a slippery caress, he savoured his lover’s taste. Nagisa tasted sweet, the sugary, jammy taste of the cream bread he’d eaten for lunch and the numerous saccharine snacks he’d had since lingering on his tongue, and usually Rin wasn’t a fan of sweet things. Except when it came to Nagisa.

Nagisa moaned into his mouth, hands coming up to clutch at the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer even as he sucked Rin’s tongue harder into his mouth. Perhaps it was all the talking he did that worked his muscles, but Nagisa had a wonderfully talented mouth and he knew just how to work it. It was so easy to lose himself in the feeling and making out was one of their favourite things to do.

When they pulled apart, panting for air, Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes, lips pink and swollen , cheeks flushed and his curls a little more dishevelled than they normally were.

“Wow, Rin-chan, you’re really eager today, huh? What’s gotten into you?”

His face was the picture of innocence, as if he had no idea what he’d been doing to Rin all damn day. But the twinkle in his eyes told another story entirely and Rin knew him well enough to see it.

So he brought his hand up and flicked him in the forehead.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“You know exactly what you’ve been doing all day. You’ve been all over everyone but me.”

Nagisa pursed his lips, fighting the twitch that wanted to grow into a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But did you miss me touching you that much?”

In response, Rin cupped his hands under Nagisa’s thighs to lift him, pressed between Rin and the wall behind him. Legs wrapped around Rin’s trim waist, bringing their bodies even closer together so that he could grind his hips down into him, the bulge in his trousers making itself known in the cradle of Nagisa’s hips as their clothed erections rubbed together.

“What do you think?”


End file.
